cell block tango
by annitha mz
Summary: las 5 homicidas de la prision del condado en su version... annaxhao.-junxbruce-tamaoxyohxpilika-kannaxhoro.-m arionxmarco... finalizado
1. ¡POP!

_**Cell block tango**_

Capitulo: _**¡POP! **__Junxbruce _

Por: _**annitha mz**_

_Aquí otra de mis locas creaciones, hoy 27 de abril estaba viendo un video de "chicago" y esto me salió espero y les guste_

…..x…x…..x…x….x….x…x…x…x…..x

_**Pop, Six, Squish, uh uh, Cícero, asakura **__****_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**acabarías haciendo igual.**_

Estaban sentadas las cinco mujeres en el patio de la prisión,

Una mujer era rubia un poco alta de ojos negros y piel blanca, aun cumplía su condena de 15 años, apenas llevaba menos dela año

Otra mujer de cabellos azules alta morena clara y con un cigarrillo en la boca, aun le faltaban 12 años por cumplir condena

La otra mujer una chica con una mirada un tanto inocente cabellos rosados y ojos entre violeta y rosa, a ella solo 8 años

Una de las mujeres con cabello verde de estatura alta con una mirada un tanto apagada y ojos verdes oscuros le restaban 17 años por cumplir

Otra mujer de cabellos rubios agarrados en dos coletas solo 15 años para tener libertad

Las 5 mujeres Hablando de su experiencia

_**¿Por qué estás aquí**_?-le pregunto una a la de cabello azul

_**Defensa personal**_-dijo con el humo saliendo de su boca

Todas soltaron una risa un poco malvada

_**Y ahora, los cinco homicidas de la Cárcel del Condado de Cook, en su versión**_-hablo una rubia de ojos negros con tono de burla

_**Saben**_-hablo pensando-_**hay gente que tiene vicios que te ponen de nervios-**_hablo una chica alta de pelo verde con rasgos aparentemente chinos-_**Como bruce**__**, **__**A Bruce le gustaba mascar chicle, No, **____**Mascar no, hacer bombas, reventarlas ¡POP!**_

_**Llevábamos 3 años de casados el primer año mmm**_-relajo la expresión-_**no estuvo mal solo que fumaba demasiado busque el método de ayudarlo a dejar el vicio pero empezo uno peor, maldita la idea y el de la idea de entretenerlo con goma de mascar asi transcurrió el año no era tanto el vicio pero me empezaba a desquiciar sus modos, pero que le hacía llevaba un año de casada mi madre me mataría por tener una divorciada en la familia asi que seguí con él y con el creciente ¡POP!, el segundo año ¡POP! ¡POP! Y más ¡POP!-**_con un poco de asco reflejado en los ojos-_**Fue despedido de su trabajo por extremadamente idiota puedo asegurar, y con sus tontos discursos de mañana buscare trabajo se quedo conmigo, y paso otro año **_

_**El seguía sin trabajar todos los dias no hacía otra cosa más que estar en el sofá de borracho y con su maldito ¡POP!**_

_**Ya perdía la paciencia pues era la que tenía que mantener la casa mientras él vivía de lo bonito**_-suspiro con pesadez para después voltear la cabeza al otro costado y proseguir con la narración-_**Un día, regresaba a casa muy enfadada del trabajo, mi maldito jefe solo me complicaba más las cosas **__**  
**__**entre en casa Buscando un poco de consuelo, agradecí llegar pues aparte de las presiones del trabajo el camino a casa fue un caos, autos por aquí y por allá, y el muy holgazán ahí está tumbado en el sofá, bebiendo una cerveza y mascando ¡demonios! Grite mentalmente la casa era un desorden maldita la hora en que me case con él, pero bueno no solo estaba mascando chicle no, estaba reventando bombas **____** ¡POP! Entre molesta y azote la puerta para colmo el señor me bufo cual toro pues le había molestado en su relajación, eso era no tener madre, maldito bruce long maldita mi suerte **__**  
**__** con las manos en la cintura me pare frente a él tapándole la vista del televisor, molesto quiso hacerme a un lado aun sin levantarse, me mantuve firme pero después lo escuche ¡POP! **_

Le dije_**: Vuelve a reventar una bomba en esta casa y ya veras**_, _**cerré los ojos con coraje y después escuche ¡POP!**____** lo hizo.**__**  
**__**Entonces molesta descolgué la escopeta de la pared y sin anunciar disparé dos tiros de aviso.**__**  
**__**¡POP! Dos tiros de advertencia en su cabeza.**_

Sonrió mientras con la boca hacia un ruido

_**¡POP! Bruce-**__**  
**_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**acabarías haciendo igual.**__**  
**_

….x…x…..x…x…x….x…..x…x…x….x…x…..x

Pues les sigo diciendo veía el video en youtube y en cuanto termine me dije: anna tienes que hacerlo

Jajaja ok en serio a si me dije

Les digo esta media loca este song fic, bueno contendrá 5 capítulos donde narrare la historia de las 5 homicidas de Cook, aquí se supone que está en estados unidos ok, y pues pondré a las chicas del anime imagino que ya saben quiénes son, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews

Muchas gracias por leer.

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

El tema d : cell block tango no me pertenece

_**Annitha mz**_


	2. asakura---six

_**Cell block tango **_

Capitulo: _**asakura, six - **__annaxhao_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…..x….x….x….x…..x…x…..x

_**Pop, Six, Squish, uh uh, Cícero, asakura**_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**acabarías haciendo igual**_

Suspiro después de escuchar a jun

_**Pues les contare**_-suspiro nuevamente- _**vine a América buscando libertad, y bueno paso, Conocí a hao asakura en Saltlake City hace dos años-recordando la fecha exacta-en seguida congeniamos, era encantador mi sueño de hombre**_-con una sonrisa irónica_**, me complacía en todo lo que le pidiera, solo que trabajaba mucho**__**  
**__**Me dijo que era soltero**_-nuevamente sonrió-_**salimos por un año me enamore como tonta y nos fuimos a vivir juntos.**__**  
**__**Según él, él trabajaba fuera por eso muy seguido se ausentaba, cuando nos veíamos disfrutábamos al máximo, si entienden**_-les dio una sonrisa cínica-_**El venía a casa, y yo le preparaba una copa y cenábamos. Era asi siempre que venía a casa, preparaba una cena especial y el coñac que tanto le gustaba, siempre tomaba un trago durante la cena y antes de ir a la cama**_

_**Paso el tiempo y yo cada dia me enamoraba más de él, pero fue cambiando se ausentaba más seguido y eran escasos los momentos en que estábamos juntos pero bueno con eso me conforme apenas tenía 18 y me ilusiono que un hombre tan guapo se fijara en mi es que si lo hubieran visto en su mejor momento, hasta que comencé a sospechar a cada descuido revisaba su celular, le preguntaba de su trabajo tratando de que dijera algo que no era, Y entonces lo descubrí, tenia 2 celulares uno que yo siempre veía y el otro uno que me ocultaba, tenia fotos con ellas, con un montón de niños, bastardo**_-dijo con expresión tétrica_**-Soltero me dijo**_-con cierta molestia pero ironía-_**Soltero mi trasero**__**, chicas **__**No solo estaba casado, oh no, tenía seis mujeres**_-afirmo con mala cara-  
_**Era uno de esos "ten las mujeres que puedas mantener", lo espere dias y cuando volvió a su dulce hogar a lado de su dulce y séptima mujercita rubia-hablo de si misma-esa noche, cuando llegó a casa del trabajo, me mostré como siempre cariñosa prepare una deliciosa cena fue como la ultima cena**_-suspiro_**-tan legendaria, después cual judas me acerque a él y le di un beso en la boca le deje la copa que le preparé más temprano, como siempre, pero esta vez cayó de la silla mientras se ahogaba con expresión de horror en su rostro, dios que exagerado, pero ya saben hay hombres que no soportan el arsénico**_-sonrió de lo mas relajada

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**él tomó a una flor en su mejor momento **__**  
**__**la utilizo **__**  
**__**y él abusó de él**__**  
**__**fue un asesinato, pero no un delito.**__****_

….x….x…..x…x…x…x…x…..x…..x….x…x

Aquí el segundo capitulo de este mini songfic

Espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia o felicitación ¿o.o? me la dejan en review

Me voy los quiero

_**Annitha mz**_


	3. uh uh

_**Cell block tango**_

Capitulo: _**uh uh **_– _kannaxhoro_-

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…x….x….x…..x…x….x…x….x…..x…..x…x….x….x….x

_**Pop, Six, Squish, uh uh, Cícero, asakura**_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**acabarías haciendo igual**_

_**Y tu kanna-**_pregunto anna después de contar la historia

Fumo de su cigarrillo y después comenzó a contar_**-bueno conocí a horo cuando, mmm hace 6 años, era normal**_-con cara de duda-_**primero fue solo mi amigo pero después tontamente me enamore, y sin pensármela me case rápidamente con él, los primeros meses fueron buenos era solo sexo y risas, pero después me convertí en lo que él llamaba "una esposa" su sirvienta, solo me mantenía en casa, cocinando y limpiando, pero aguante porque eso era lo que hacía una fiel esposa o no**_-sonrió mientras fumaba nuevamente-

_**Total cada vez salíamos menos cada vez me dejaba mas, pero bueno fuera que me hubiera dejado me hubiera librado de el de una forma, bueno menos sangrienta**_-rodo los ojos-

_**pero miren si me libre de él, solo que para colmo aun asi tuve que limpiar sus desechos, todo paso esa tarde, estaba en la cocina, cortando el pollo para la cena**__**, con un cuchillo en la mano**__**, **__**pensando en mis cosas**__**  
**__**cuando mi esposo horo llego a la cocina en pleno ataque de celos**_-recordó-_**Te estás tirando al lechero, me dijo molesto y fuera de sí, Él estaba loco ni si quiera conocía a ese lechero, demonios en ningún momento solté el cuchillo tal vez por inercia pero la ira se acumulaba dentro de mí**____**y siguió diciendo que me tiraba al lechero, tratándome como una zorra escupiéndomelo en la cara, siguió diciendo que otra vez, ofendiéndome**_-suspiro con resignación_**, era un idiota, me seguía gritando y Entonces se tropezó con mi cuchillo**_-sonrió vengativa-_**se tropezó con mi cuchillo 10 veces**_-

Todas rieron después de verla a ella reír

_**Si hubieras estado allí, si lo hubieras visto**__**  
**__**apuesto a que habrías hecho lo mismo**_

…x….x….x…..x…x….x…x….x…..x…..x…x….x….x….x

Aquí el tercer capitulo, todos los he hecho en unas 2 horas y es que quería terminarlos todos juntos ahora que tengo la inspiración

¡Espero les guste me voy! Besos

_**Annitha mz **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cell block tango**_

Capitulo: _**cicero -**__tamaoxyohxpilika_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

…x…..x…..x….x…..x….x….x…..x….x….x

_**Pop, Six, Squish, uh uh, Cícero, asakura**_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**acabarías haciendo igual**_

_**Jajaja**_-rio por rato-_**yo les contare las acrobacias que hice**_-menciono con ironía_**-Mi amiga pilika y yo actuábamos juntas, a ella la conocía desde pequeña éramos las mejores e inseparables amigas, éramos acróbatas y ella era mejor que yo pero ya saben la amistad.**__**-**_

_**Mi marido yoh viajaba con nosotras, a él le conocí desde los 12 años nos enamoramos y nos casamos, cuando nuestro trabajo se hiso conocido por mas gente nos contrataron para presentar un show, pilika y yo y como era costumbre mi marido viajamos para realizar el show, Ahora en nuestro último número había 20 acrobacias en una cuerda: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, backflips, flipflops splits, spread eagles...éramos geniales, las mejores acróbatas**__**, **__**Una detrás de otra.**_

_**Salimos del show felices hacíamos lo que amábamos y nos iba bien que podría estar mal.**__**  
**__**Estábamos alojados en el hotel Cícero.**__** Para festejar la buena paga y el éxito del show nos fuimos a la habitación y empezamos a beber, beber y beber, **__**Sabíamos que con la borrachera, después de muchas risas había que ir a por hielo.**__**  
**__**Entonces fui yo por él, camine tranquila por el pasillo después de un rato me encamine a la habitación Y cuando volví, abrí la puerta**____**Y lo vi. Asi que yoh también era acróbata,**____**pilika y yoh hacían el número 17**_-con los ojos entrecerrados-_**El vuelo del águila**_-recalco con frialdad-_**Bien, después de un momento de shock, totalmente bloqueada, no recordaba nada, todo en mi mente se puso en blanco **____**y fue luego cuando me lavaba la sangre de las manos que supe que estaban muertos!**_

_**Se lo han buscado, se lo han buscado**__**  
**__**Ellos fueron culpables y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**¿cómo puedes decirme que yo estaba equivocada?**_

…x…..x…..x….x…..x….x….x…..x….x….x


	5. Chapter 5-final

_**Cell block tango**_

Capitulo: _**Squish –**_marionxmarco

Por: _**annitha mz**_

_**Pop, Six, Squish, uh uh, Cícero, asakura**_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**acabarías haciendo igual**_

Todas la miraron incitándola a participar en el compartimiento-_**Amaba a marco más de lo que podía decir-**_empezo a contar-_**lo conocí era el hombre perfecto**__**, **__**Era un hombre sensible, Un pintor, siempre estaba pintando algo muy inspirado, simplemente perfecto hasta que vi la pincelada fuera de raya, siempre salía para ver lugares y cosas en las que inspirarse, era un idiota, salía a encontrar inspiración o como el discurso de los pintores **____**Cada noche él salía a encontrarse a sí mismo**_-con malicia en la voz-_**Y en el camino se encontró a**____**Ruth, Gladis, Rosemary y matilda**_-recalcando cada una de las tipas en las que su querido amado encontraba inspiración_**, yo también era pintora, me gustaba mucho el arte y cosas artísticas últimamente no congeniábamos peleamos por sí y por no, **__**  
**__**Se podría decir que teníamos diferencias artísticas**_-sonrió-_**El se veía vivo. **__**¡**__**Yo lo veía muerto!**_

El sucio bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo buscaron-hablo la rubia-**_

_**Él fue culpable y nadie más**_-completo la otra chica rubia-porque nos utilizó

_**Y él abusó de nosotras**_-hablo tamao-_**  
**__**Fue un asesinato, pero no un delito**_-hablo anna con tranquilidad

_**Como pueden decir que estamos equivocadas-**_

_**Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado**__**  
**__**Él fue culpable y nadie más**__**  
**__**Si tu lo vivieras,**__**  
**__**si lo supieras**__**  
**__**¿cómo puedes decirme que yo estaba equivocada?**_

_**FIN**_…x….x…..x…x…x

Con esto termina el fic, bueno a mí me gusto, y como siempre no puedo dejar el drama, nomas de eso vivo, me encanta vivo del drama, algunos corren de él, yo corro hacia él pues es lo único que me mantiene cuerda

¿o.o? un ataque de inspiración

Parejas un poco disparejas, claro tenía que meter a anna (no puedo vivir sin mencionarla) y claro a hao (mi amors) y pues las otras ya ven, total dejen reviews y gracias por leer.

Bueno después de esto, me voy aun tengo varios pero varios fic en mente, pero me preocupare primero por terminar los que tengo en fila, espero les haya gustado y me voy! Los quiero

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
